The Closest Thing
by TonylovesFany
Summary: The closest thing she got to flying was... a piggyback ride! RANDOM FLUFF H/Hr ONESHOT COMPLETE


**The Closest Thing…**

We all know that Hermione was really '_fond_' of flying… Almost everyone knew that. She had experienced it, but didn't really like it. But Harry was curious. Would there be a time when Hermione would enjoy flying? Maybe…

But he didn't expect it sooner.

It all happened on boring afternoon. Hermione, Harry and Ron were busily doing schoolwork; Harry and Ron on their Potions' essay, and Hermione reading their next lessons in Ancient Runes.

Hermione loved the silence, and so did Harry, but as with Ron. You could say silence is equal to insanity. "Argh! I need some air…" he exclaimed in discontent while standing up from his chair.

Good thing they were in the Gryffindor common room because if it was in the library, they would've been kicked out. Ron looked at his surroundings and sighed; the area was too quiet and the room was close to being deserted, if you'd disregard the two silent people.

Hermione shot daggers to Ron's direction while Harry only shrugged.

Ron wrinkled his nose and made haste for the door.

Alas, they were alone, just Harry and Hermione. And they found the quiet ambiance to be very soothing. Only Harry's quill being scribbled on the parchment and pages of Hermione's book being flipped could be heard throughout the room.

The silence was most definitely deafening, but none of them cared.

A ray of light hit Harry's eye and he immediately turned to look at the view outside of the window. It was a good day, and Harry would've wanted to spend the day outside with his friends. Then the feeling of flying on his broomstick engulfed him and he wondered, 'Would Hermione like it too?'

He smiled to himself and shook his head, "No she wouldn't…" he said, unknowingly.

Hermione who was busy reading her book looked up stared at her best friend. "Who are you talking to, Harry?"

She noticed that silly smile that was over his face, the smile that signaled that he was thinking of something light-hearted. And she loved that look on him, it made him… though she doesn't admit it… but what the heck! It made him look _cute_!

Harry was looking outside when he heard her speak. He turned to her and asked, "Was I talking out loud?" he slightly tilted his head to his right and gently scratched his mop-for-a-hair. His glasses slipped down the crook of his nose and immediately pushed it with a finger.

Hermione grinned for the first time since she had awoken up. "What were you thinking?" She doesn't know, but Harry was somehow light-hearted and somewhat relaxed today, and she was happy for him. It wasn't the usual, tense and serious Harry that would easily get irritated; no… it was his fun side!

He shrugged and returned his gaze back outside. But he immediately turned back to her, "Hermione… what's the closest thing to flying?"

Hermione was somewhat shocked at his random question, nevertheless… "Uh… I don't know… I really don't like flying…" she trailed as she tugged the hem of her shirt while looking at the floor. He could've sworn that she was blushing.

The mere sight of her made him grin from ear to ear; after all, 'Hermione' and 'blushing' in the same sentence would result to something priceless.

"But I think… the closest thing to flying is…" she continued, but her voice again escaped her.

Harry inched closer and angled his head to hear her better. "I think… a piggyback ride would be the closest thing…" with that said, Hermione hid her face beneath her thick Ancient Runes book.

She wondered why the room suddenly turned hot.

Harry smiled and stood up. Hermione heard footsteps getting closer to him. The footsteps suddenly stopped and she heard rustling sounds. She placed her book on her lap and saw that Harry was in front of him; knees slightly bent and his hands behind his back. It looked like he was offering the very thing that caused her blushing.

"Hop on!" Harry said enthusiastically. Hermione blushed harder, "What're you doing?!" she asked in loud tone. Harry merely laughed and replied, "It's gonna be fun! I promise…"

"It's not going be fun… it's going be childish and immature…" She retorted in her 'matter-of-fact' tone as she crossed her arms close to her chest.

Harry made a face. "Oh no! Harry don't you dare give me that look…" She knew that look, it was his puppy-dog look and no one has ever escaped from it. But Harry continued, "Please?"

She couldn't resist, so she sighed and obeyed. "Fine…" she placed the book on a nearby side table and hopped behind Harry's behind. He could barely contain the smile itching on his mouth.

Harry started to walk in circles, and Hermione was getting slightly embarrassed. "Harry? Could we please stop?"

Harry looked at her, "Okay, but only after this…"

He started to run and run and run… he exited the room and entered the halls. Hermione was pleading for her to stop but Harry didn't listen. A few students stared at them, smiles evident on their faces.

They passed by Ron who was busily talking to Neville, "I swear, Harry and Hermione are so 'civilized' that they would never dare to run around Hogwarts… In fact I'd pay you ten Sickles if Harry would piggyback Hermione and run around the school…"

Neville asked if he meant it and Ron was sure. "Well if you say so…" he pointed towards two people who were being total idiots. "Hey, isn't that…" Ron said. But he wasn't convinced. "No… can't be… But…" Neville laughed and demanded his ten Sickles.

Harry stopped, breathing heavily in front of the Great Hall, and Hermione wobbly placed her foot on the ground. She stood erect and playfully swatted Harry.

"Ow! What was that for?" the boy-who-lived asked. Hermione gave an irritated look, but Harry was smiling. "You liked it!"

"No I didn't" Hermione pressed.

"Yes you did…" Harry said, pinching her left cheek.

"Harry James Potter, No I did not enjoy it…" Hermione exclaimed unethically, before walking away from him. Harry ran to her side and whispered, "You so enjoyed it!"

Harry knew that Hermione didn't really like to express things she enjoyed considering the fact that those things she enjoyed was childish. And He knew that Hermione enjoyed it!

And besides, if she didn't enjoy it, then why did she keep on smiling when she was riding on his back?

They walked in silence. 'You blew it, you git...' a voice in his head spoke. Harry felt guiltier by the second.

'You should apologize to her...'

'Yeah... I suppose I should..."

Harry was close to apologizing but Hermione spoke first.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered.

"Hm?"

"Thanks…" And with that, she sped up to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry grinned. He always knew how to make Hermione smile.

--

NOTES: I posted something random! And I hope you liked it!


End file.
